hwsinfinityfandomcom-20200213-history
Joseph Seed
Joseph Seed is a character of "Descendants", role-played by Alvie'. Goals * Bring peace between mutants and humns * Create an underground information network Abilities / Skills * Supernatural Charisma * Healing '''"User can restore biotic organisms to their optimal health, curing damaged or withered organisms, wounds, broken bones, low vitality, and diseases/poisoning and help him live longer while slowing his body ageing but his powers have little use once the organism is beyond death." ''(can only heal others, once per target)'' * '''Lock Picking * Creating & Disarming traps Roll Buffs Supernatural Charisma * +2 persuasion/seduction * -2 physical combat Healing * R d6+1 (once per target, once per encounter) Items Long metalic rosary whip, coiled on his arm Holster with a Revolver (6 shots), usually keeps it empty General Info / Backstory Born in a loving family as the middle brother, Joseph had no real ambition towards anything at first along his years of youth, Joseph discovered he was more...special, than the other boys and girls. His powers started to show early but weak signs of existance, and while he got older, he began to train them in secrecy.. His brothers began to leave the house, one joining the military, almost giving his life for the country, the smaller brother, would join a gang, but eventually, both would return to their family, Eventually everyone does. Joseph stayed, being the more settled kind of boy, which was also caused by the birth of his sister which he loved and took care of but, one day...one, ''dreadful day'', while the whole family was gathering, a loud bang was heard into the distance, and all hell broke lose. In one second, the ground was shaking, the sky was turning red and ashy, in the next one, the shockwave hit their home....Joseph emerged from the rubble, with the only one alive, the others, his family, and all the other people living nearby, were not so lucky. Joseph tried to use his powers, but to no avail. Death has claimed them already...after the dust began to settle down, Joseph walked out, only to see the Hell on Earth. This tragedy left a grievous scar in his soul, one that no one but himself knows if it ever healed, further more, this drove him to a, drifting, darker path in life, from which he had little hopes of escaping. Making use of his gift of Charisma made things easier for him, and harder for those that opposed him, gaining followers left and right. After wandering, lost and blinded by the lust of revenge corrupting his core, he began to look back at the kind of person he was began to disolve his criminal present slowly but surely, with just his words and presence starting to guide those who he once has corrupted back on a righteous path, these actions, the start of him walking the path of redemption turned to towards God and the Church, from the ashes of tragedy, he turned to be a new man, even a good one, but kept the past experiences as lessons for life. Now he owns his small plot of land with a modest church and a place he can call home, from where he helps all those who seek any sort of guidance, be them mutants or humans. Any wandering soul that means good is welcomed by him with opened arms, although for those that the seed of evil has no way of being pulled out...he may offer chances, but everything has a limit, everything has an end. Trivia * Faceclaim: Joseph Seed (Greg Bryk) from Far Cry 5. Category:Characters Category:Elders Category:Human Society